Copenhagen
Description Copenhagen is a town located in the danish region, on the island of Zealand. It was made on the 26th October by 4noah18 and Wildcat_Pvpz, it was the most populated town on Terra Nova from 7th November to 9th November It's mostly getting popular because it will be the town which will organize the EarthMC Olympic Games 2019. History Copenhagen is the ninth oldest town on Terra Nova. It was made on the first day of the Early Access Weekend by 4noah18 and Wildcat_Pvpz. Planning The idea of establishing Copenhagen was started by alek_b a few weeks before the start of the Early Access period. Alek_b decided to choose that city because that is where he's from irl. The plans got confirmed on the 25th October, when alek_b decided to approach FenZenyatta who was one of the people who planned on making Denmark. They got along well since they both could speak danish with each other, and thus the plans where confirmed. Early Access Day 1 On the first day of the Early Access weekend, 4noah18 and Wildcat_Pvpz was the only players out of alek_b's friends who was able to play. They traveled to Denmark by boat, but they managed to find their way and they created Copenhagen later that day. They were the 9th people on the server to make a nation. Day 2-3 On the second day, alek_b and his friends joined the town. 4noah18 gave the ownership of the town to alek_b since he was the planned mayor. There wasn't much progress made in building because alek_b went straight into grinding McMMO levels. Since Wildcat_Pvpz was still planning buildings out. On the last day of the early access period, the town of Copenhagen had the size of 10 chunks and 3 players. Terra Nova Once Terra Nova launched, players started slowly joining Copenhagen. Now the is very inactive with one person left. Buildings Currently as of the 2nd November, Copenhagen has no notable buildings since every members is focusing on mining and grinding McMMO levels. Everyone is living in their "caves". The only real building is an Acrobatics level grinder. Notable People alek_b The Mayor of Copenhagen. Known for his patience in grinding McMMO levels. He is the first person to make a Haste 2 potion on Terra Nova and he has the 2nd place on /mctop. 4noah18 Known for his great skills in PvP. He has participated in many important PvP battles of EarthMC Classic and he is a close friend of Wildcat_Pvpz. Main Helper for building most buildings in Copenhagen. Wildcat_Pvpz Known for his building. He is the main builder in Copenhagen and he is a close friend of 4noah18. Maddnex / Expadax Little is known about this member, his personality and how he got to be a Councillor. Some rumors say "Everything is planned and though about by himself, as he's a living machine that leaves nothing by chance". A wild card in Copenhagen's team that has the same willpower as alek_b about grinding, and the same stubborness as 4Noah18 about people that aren't related. If he doesn't know you, don't take it personal that he doesn't trust you not even a bit.Category:Towns Category:Capitals